


Baby It's Cold Outside

by lxghtwoodsbow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec apparently, Alec doesn't like the cold, But who doesn't?, Christmas Fluff, Cliche, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, I'm Sorry, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus loves Christmas, Short & Sweet, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but I'm not, it's just them being cute in the snow, just all the clichés
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxghtwoodsbow/pseuds/lxghtwoodsbow
Summary: "It's freezing." Alec groaned, exhaling an icy cloud, shrugging his coat tighter around him.or; Magnus and Alec walk in the snow





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> 'tis the season for malec fluff
> 
> It's just fluffy gibberish tbh

"It's freezing." Alec groaned, exhaling an icy cloud, shrugging his coat tighter around him. 

"I'm well aware, my dear, it's only the sixth time you've mentioned it." mused the warlock, a grin creeping up his cheeks. "I told you to bring a hat and gloves." Magnus laughed at the look of horror plastered to his boyfriend's face.  
"Hat and gloves? I'm a shadowhunter Mags. I've-" he shivered, rubbing his hands together, "dealt with much worse."

"Hmm, you certainly act like it." warm sarcasm laced his tone, loving in its nature. "Well, if snow bothers you so much-" Magnus pulled the scarf he was wearing off and turned to Alec, wrapping it around his runed neck. "There." he smiled, smoothing it out, "And it looks lovely on you. Who would have thought you'd be a scarf person?"  
"I'm not a scarf person." Alec frowned in distaste, but took Magnus' hand in his own cold one as they continued to walk.

"Why don't you like snow? It's so rare around here I can hardly fathom why you despise it so much. I mean look," Magnus gestured around with his free hand, "it's beautiful." 

For a second, Alec didn't reply, perhaps considering what he might say. "I don't despise it. It's just... Cold. And it makes my job a hell of a lot harder." The warlock rolled his eyes, as though it was the most ludicrous thing he had ever heard.  
"Of course it's cold, Alexander, that's the point. And that's what makes it so special. You spend the day in the snow, and they go home to a roaring fire, snuggle up under blankets with cups of hot cocoa and watch Christmas films." He closed his eyes, almost imagining it. 

"Hmm, that sounds like something I could get behind. As long as it's warmer than out here. But I've never seen a Christmas film." Alec shrugged, causing Magnus' eyes to widen.  
"Wha- never seen a Christmas film? Elf? The Nightmare before Christmas? Miracle on 34th Street?" He was baffled, almost horrified. "Oh Alexander, you haven't lived. We have to watch them all. We can binge tonight! I want to see you face when we watch them."

Alec smiled at his boyfriend's newfound excitement, watching his face light up as he ranted on. He was convinced that Magnus was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Especially now, sprinkled in fresh snow, which glittered in the winter sun, cheeks pink from the cold. It was mesmerising.

"Alright, I'll watch them with you, if we can get out of this awful weather." Alec shuddered, pulling Magnus closer to him.  
"Awful? Honestly Alexander-" without looking, he slipped on ice, sending the pair tumbling to the ground.

Alec ended up lying flat out, back in the snow, Magnus on top of him. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Alec!" The warlock gasped, worried he might be hurt.  
"It's okay, snow pillow." Alec groaned, before letting out a laugh. He was covered in it, his hair was white and his skin frozen, but he couldn't be happier. Magnus exhaled, giggling into Alec's neck, still mumbling lost apologies. 

"As adorable as you look right now, I don't want you getting hypothermia. Shadowhunter or not." Magnus chuckled, leaning down to kiss Alec's lips gently, sinking a little further into the pile of snow. "I love you." he whispered, their foreheads almost touching.  
"I love you more." Alec smiled softly, hazel eyes lighting up the way they did whenever Magnus said those three words, as though he was hearing it for the first time.

"You know, maybe snow isn't that bad."


End file.
